1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an imaging device for the stabilized imaging of an object onto a detector with a first and a second optical unit and an optical element that is arranged between the first and second optical units and can be moved for the purpose of stabilizing the imaging on the detector.
A camera system having a high resolution is particularly sensitive to wobbling of the recorded images. The movement of an imaging of a focused object to an undesirable extent over a detector of the camera system leads to an unsharp recording of the object. This problem exists particularly in a camera system that is guided in a moving machine that is exposed to tremor or carries out a large intrinsic movement, such as, for example, an aeroplane in turbulence or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
EP 0 783 121 A2 discloses an imaging device with a first and a second optical unit and an optical element that is arranged between the first and second optical units and is mounted in moveable fashion, by means of which the beam path can be altered such that it is possible to counteract an undesirable movement of the imaging over a detector.